familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Culver City, California
|subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = California |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = September 20, 1917 |government_type = Council-manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Thomas Aujero Small |leader_title1 = Vice mayor |leader_name1 = Meghan Sahli-Wells |leader_title2 = City council |leader_name2 = Göran Eriksson Alex Fisch Daniel Lee |leader_title3 = City Manager |leader_name3 = John M. Nachbar | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 5.14 | area_total_km2 = 13.31 | area_land_sq_mi = 5.11 | area_land_km2 = 13.24 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.03 | area_water_km2 = 0.07 | area_water_percent = 0.54 |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 95 |elevation_m = 29 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 38883 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 39364 |population_density_sq_mi = 7701.82 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_density_metro_km2 = |timezone = Pacific Time Zone |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 90230–90233,90066 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 310/424 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |population_density_km2 = 2973.78 }} Culver City is a city in Los Angeles County, California. The city was named after its founder, Harry Culver. As of the 2010 census, the city had a population of 38,883. It is mostly surrounded by the city of Los Angeles, but also shares a border with unincorporated areas of Los Angeles County. Over the years, it has annexed more than 40 pieces of adjoining land and now comprises about five square miles. Since the 1920s, Culver City has been a center for motion picture and later television production, best known as the home of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studios. From 1932 to 1985, it was the headquarters for the Hughes Aircraft Company. National Public Radio West and Sony Pictures Entertainment have headquarters in the city. The NFL Network studio is also based in Culver City. History |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} Early history Archaeological evidence suggests a human presence in the area of present-day Culver City since at least 8,000 BC. The region was the homeland of the Tongva-Gabrieliño Native Americans, who held a presence in the region for over 8,000 years. laokay: History of Rancho Los Encinos. accessed 8/20/2010 The city was founded primarily on the lands of the former Rancho La Ballona, Rancho Rincon de los Bueyes, and Rancho La Cienega o Paso de la Tijera. Camp Latham In 1861, during the American Civil War, Camp Latham was established by the 1st California Infantry under Col. James H. Carleton and the 1st California Cavalry under Lt. Col. Benjamin F. Davis. Named for California Senator Milton S. Latham, the camp was the first staging area for the training of Union troops and their operations in Southern California. It was located on land of the Rancho La Ballona, on the South side of Ballona Creek, near what is now the intersection of Jefferson and Overland Boulevards. The post was later moved to Camp Drum, which became the Drum Barracks. Culver City Harry Culver first attempted to establish Culver City in 1913; the city was incorporated on September 20, 1917. (His first ads read "All roads lead to Culver City" indicating a main transportation route via the city.) The city was one of many all-white planned communities started in the Los Angeles area around this time. The first film studio in Culver City was built by Thomas Ince in 1918. In 1919, silent film comedy producer Hal Roach built his studios there, and Metro Goldwyn Mayer (MGM) in the 20s. During Prohibition, speakeasies and nightclubs such as the Cotton Club lined Washington Boulevard. Culver Center, one of Southern California's first shopping malls, was completed in 1950 on Venice Boulevard near the Overland Avenue intersection. Many other retail stores including a Rite Aid and several banks and restaurants have existed in the center since then. Culver City, CA|website=www.culvercity.org|language=en|access-date=2017-10-31}} Hughes Aircraft Company Hughes Aircraft opened its Culver City plant in July 1941. There the company built the H-4 Hercules transport (commonly called the "Spruce Goose"). Hughes was also an active subcontractor in World War II. It developed and patented a flexible feed chute for faster loading of machine guns on B-17 bombers, as well as manufactured electric booster drives for machine guns. Hughes produced more ammunition belts than any other American manufacturer, and built 5,576 wings and 6,370 rear fuselage sections for Vultee BT-13 trainers.Herman, Arthur. Freedom's Forge: How American Business Produced Victory in World War II, pp. 277-81, Random House, New York, NY, 2012. .Parker, Dana T. Building Victory: Aircraft Manufacturing in the Los Angeles Area in World War II, pp. 49-58, Cypress, CA, 2013. . Hughes grew after the war, and in 1953 Howard Hughes donated all of his stock in the company to the Howard Hughes Medical Institute. After he died in 1976, the institute sold the company, which made it the second-best-endowed medical research foundation in the world.Parker, Dana T. Building Victory: Aircraft Manufacturing in the Los Angeles Area in World War II, p. 49, Cypress, CA, 2013. . The studios (1960s and 1970s) The Hal Roach Studios were demolished in 1963. In the late 1960s, much of the MGM backlot acreage (lot 3 and other property on Jefferson Boulevard), and the nearby 28.5-acre (11.5 ha) of the somewhat inaccurately named "back forty", once owned by RKO Pictures and later Desilu Productions, were sold by their owners. In 1976 the sets were razed to make way for redevelopment. Today the "back forty" is the southern expansion of the Hayden Industrial Tract, while the MGM property has been converted to a subdivision and a shopping center known as Raintree Plaza. Rebirth of downtown (1990s and 2000s) In the 1990s, Culver City launched a successful revitalization program in which it renovated its downtown as well as several shopping centers in the Sepulveda Boulevard corridor near Westfield Culver City. Around the same time, the relocation of Sony's motion picture operations known as Columbia Pictures. Columbia Pictures was the subsidiary of Sony that moved into the old MGM lot. The influx of many art galleries and restaurants to the eastern part of the city, formally designated as the Culver City Art District, prompted The New York Times in 2007 to praise the new art scene and call Culver City a "nascent Chelsea." In 2012 Roger Vincent of the Los Angeles Times said that, according to local observers, the city's "reputation as a pedestrian-friendly destination with upscale restaurants, gastropubs and a thriving art scene is less than a decade old."Vincent, Roger. "Culver City evolves from sleepy community to urban center." Los Angeles Times. July 22, 2012. Retrieved on July 5, 2012. Movie and television production (now Sony Pictures Studios), 1922]] Hundreds of movies have been produced on the lots of Culver City's studios: Sony Pictures Studios (originally MGM Studios), Culver Studios, and the former Hal Roach Studios. These include The Wizard of Oz, The Thin Man, Gone with the Wind, Rebecca, the Tarzan series, and the original King Kong. More recent films made in Culver City include Grease, Raging Bull, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, City Slickers, Air Force One, Wag the Dog and Contact. Television series made on Culver City sets have included Las Vegas, Gunsmoke, Cougar Town, Mad About You, Lassie, Hogan's Heroes, Batman, The Green Hornet, Arrested Development, The Andy Griffith Show, Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C., Jeopardy!, The Nanny, Hell's Kitchen, MasterChef, the syndicated version of Wheel of Fortune and Tosh. O. The television series The Green Hornet featured Bruce Lee as Kato, who also resided in Culver City during the series' production. John Travolta's "Stranded at the Drive-In" sequence in Grease was filmed at the Studio Drive-In on the corner of Jefferson and Sepulveda. It served as a set for many other films, including Pee-wee's Big Adventure. The theatre was closed in 1993 and was demolished in 1998; it is now a housing subdivision featuring large homes on small lots, as well as being home to the Kayne-ERAS center, a school and community center for the disabled and mentally challenged. Culver City's streets have been featured in many films and television series. Since much of the architecture has not changed in decades, particularly in residential areas of town, the nostalgic sitcom The Wonder Years set many of its outdoor scenes in the neighborhoods of Culver City. The 1970s/1980s series CHiPs also featured many chase scenes through the streets. The Nicolas Cage film Matchstick Men included scenes made at Veterans Memorial Park, which was also featured in the opening scenes of the sitcom The Hogan Family. The Aviator, a film about Howard Hughes, featured several mentions of Culver City in connection with Hughes. Scenes from Bewitched (2005) with Nicole Kidman and Will Ferrell were also filmed in the Culver City streets. The film Fun with Dick and Jane (2005) starring Jim Carrey was filmed there. The closing aerial sequence of Get Shorty (1995) starring John Travolta and Danny DeVito is also filmed in Culver City, at Sony Pictures Studios. Additionally, scenes of Superbad (2007) starring Jonah Hill and Michael Cera were filmed in areas surrounding Culver City High School. In 2010, the films Killers and Dinner for Schmucks were filmed in Culver City. In 2011, Lincoln Lawyer, Moneyball, Horrible Bosses and Jack and Jill were released, all of which were filmed in Culver City. Think Like a Man and The Campaign were filmed in Culver City and released in 2012. Transportation The Culver City station of the Los Angeles Metro Expo Line sits at the Culver Junction near Venice and Robertson Boulevards in Culver City. The Expo Line provides a light rail connection from Culver City to Downtown Los Angeles in the east and Downtown Santa Monica in the west, mostly following the right-of-way that the Pacific Electric Santa Monica Air Line used, also known as the Exposition Blvd line by PE. Culver City Station was the western terminus of the Expo Line from its opening on June 20, 2012 to the opening of Expo Line phase two on May 20, 2016. Culver City Bus currently operates bus service within Culver City. The city is served by the Los Angeles International Airport, which is located about south of the city. Points of interest Businesses *Culver Hotel: A 1924 landmark pie-slice-shaped hotel in downtown. Many of the cast of The Wizard of Oz stayed here during filming of the movie in 1939. The hijinks of that period, including the hotel's being taken over by the "Munchkins," were featured in the 1981 movie Under the Rainbow. Formerly owned by John Wayne, the hotel has housed many stars including Clark Gable, Greta Garbo, Joan Crawford, Red Skelton, Buster Keaton and Ronald Reagan. *Helms Bakery, *Westfield Culver City, is a shopping mall owned by the Westfield Group. Its anchor stores are Best Buy, JCPenney, Macy's, and Target. *Beats Electronics *Beats Music *Big Frame and its subsidiaries Wonderly and Forefront.TV *Fullscreen *Maker Studios *NPR WestNPR always seems to be reporting from a town called Culver City. Why? by Paul Farhi for The Washington Post June 29, 2016 *Nuclear Blast *Sony Pictures Studios Education and research *Antioch University Los Angeles is a small non-profit liberal arts college located in Culver City's Corporate Pointe district. *West Los Angeles College is a two-year community college located in unincorporated Los Angeles County, adjacent to Culver City. Local landmarks *Hillside Memorial Park Cemetery *St. Augustine Catholic Church *Holy Cross Cemetery Museums and the arts *The Actors' Gang at the Ivy Substation (within the Palms district, city of Los Angeles, but on long-term lease to Culver City) *Kirk Douglas Theatre, featuring the Center Theater Group * Mayme A. Clayton Library & Museum: The largest and most academically substantial independently held collection of objects, documents and memorabilia on African-American history and culture. *Wende Museum possesses a collection of the former Soviet Union and East Germany visual art and everyday artifacts to promote an understanding of Soviet art, history and culture between 1945 and 1991 and draw comparisons to contemporary events and issues. Recreation * Six mile Ballona Creek bicycle path *Culver Boulevard Median bicycle path, a greenway featuring a two mile bicycle and pedestrian trailways. Parks * Baldwin Hills Scenic Overlook * Blair Hills Park * Blanco Park * Carlson Park * Coombs Park * Culver City Park ** The Boneyard (Dog Park) ** Culver City Skate Park * Culver West Alexander Park * El Marino Park * Fox Hills Park * Lindberg Park * Syd Kronenthal Park * Tellefson Park * Veterans Park Library The County of Los Angeles Public Library operates the Julian Dixon Culver City Branch on Overland Ave. Neighborhoods Neighborhoods *Blair Hills *Blanco *Clarkdale *Culver Crest *Culver West *Downtown Culver City *Fox Hills *Higuera *Jefferson *Lucerne *McLaughlin *McManus (East Culver City) *Park East *Park West *Studio Village (Lindberg Park) *Sunkist Park (El Marino) *Veterans Park Economy Corporations with headquarters in Culver City include Beats Audio, National Public Radio West, the NFL Network, NantHealth, and Sony Pictures Entertainment. Largest employers According to the City's 2015-16 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Geography The city is surrounded by the Los Angeles neighborhoods of Mar Vista and Palms to the north; Westchester to the south; Mid-City and West Adams to the east; the Baldwin Hills and Ladera Heights unincorporated areas to the southeast; and the L.A. neighborhoods of Venice and Playa Vista to the west, along with the unincorporated area of Marina Del Rey. The two primary ZIP codes for Culver City are 90230 and 90232. Because ZIP codes do not necessarily follow city boundaries, a portion of Culver City is in the 90066 ZIP code, which also serves some of the Mar Vista neighborhood of the city of Los Angeles. The major geographic feature of Culver City is Ballona Creek, which runs northeast to southwest through most of the city before it drains into Santa Monica Bay in Marina Del Rey. Culver City is served by the San Diego, Santa Monica, and Marina freeways. Culver City is at (34.007761, -118.400905). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , over 99% of which is land. Culver City has a Mediterranean climate, typical of coastal California. Climate |date=August 2010}} Education Primary and secondary schools Culver City has its own school district, Culver City Unified School District. It has five elementary schools, a middle school, two high schools (regular and continuation), a Community Day School, an Office of Child Development, and an Adult School. In addition, there are three elementary schools that are part of the Los Angeles Unified School District. In addition, there is an Independent Study program where students of elementary, middle school, or high school age can make a weekly appointment to drop off and pick up homework, which is to be completed throughout the week. STAR Prep Academy, a private middle and high school, was established in 2004 and shares its campus with the STAR ECO Station, an exotic wildlife rescue center. It is one of the few schools in the United States in which students have the unique opportunity to work with exotic and endangered animals on a daily basis as part of their school-day curriculum. The Willows Community School is a private primary, elementary and middle school, grades DK through 8, established in 1994 and located on Higuera Street. Turning Point School is an independent primary, elementary and middle school, serving students from 2 years 9 months through grade 8, located on National Blvd. Kayne Eras Center is located on Machado Road. In July 2008, the Kayne Eras Center merged with the Exceptional Children's Foundation, creating the only agency in Southern California that provides a continuum of services to individuals with disabilities from birth through adulthood.. Wildwood School is a private primary, elementary, middle and high school, grades K through 12, established in 1971 and located on McManus Avenue. Echo Horizon School is a private primary, elementary, and middle school, grades Pre-K through 6, established in 1985 and located on McManus Avenue. Culver City High School’s Academy of Visual and Performing Arts (AVPA) is a "specialized secondary program" created in 1996 through a grant from the state of California with major support from Sony Pictures Entertainment. The program offers classes in departments of Music, Theatre, Visual Art, Film, and Dance that occur after the regular school day at Culver City HS has ended. Colleges and universities West Los Angeles College, located in an unincorporated section of Los Angeles County adjacent to Culver City, is part of the Los Angeles Community College District. Antioch University Los Angeles is located on Corporate Point, off Slauson Avenue. Other The Los Angeles County Probation Department's Training Academy is housed on the campus of West L.A. College. Culver City is the location for the Los Angeles area campus of the Gemological Institute of America as well as Academy of Beauty and the Biofeedback Institute of Los Angeles. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Culver City had a population of 38,883. The population density was 7,566.0 people per square mile (2,921.2/km2). The racial makeup of Culver City was 23,450 (60.3%) White (48.0% Non-Hispanic White), 3,694 (9.5%) African American, 191 (0.5%) Native American, 5,742 (14.8%) Asian, 81 (0.2%) Pacific Islander, 3,364 (8.7%) from other races, and 2,361 (6.1%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9,025 persons (23.2%). The Census reported that 38,572 people (99.2% of the population) lived in households, 84 (0.2%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 227 (0.6%) were institutionalized. There were 16,779 households, out of which 4,499 (26.8%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 6,826 (40.7%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 1,882 (11.2%) had a female householder with no husband present, 636 (3.8%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 922 (5.5%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 157 (0.9%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 5,649 households (33.7%) were made up of individuals and 1,956 (11.7%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30. There were 9,344 families (55.7% of all households); the average family size was 3.01. The population was spread out with 7,312 people (18.8%) under the age of 18, 2,711 people (7.0%) aged 18 to 24, 12,098 people (31.1%) aged 25 to 44, 10,956 people (28.2%) aged 45 to 64, and 5,806 people (14.9%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.5 years. For every 100 females, there were 89.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.6 males. There were 17,491 housing units at an average density of 3,403.5 per square mile (1,314.1/km2), of which 9,111 (54.3%) were owner-occupied, and 7,668 (45.7%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 0.7%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.1%. 21,549 people (55.4% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 17,023 people (43.8%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, Culver City had a median household income of $77,333, with 7.1% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 38,816 people, 16,611 households, and 9,518 families residing in the city. The population density was 7,589.8 inhabitants per square mile (2,932.9/km2). There were 17,130 housing units at an average density of 1,294.3/km2 (3,349.5/mi2). The racial makeup of the city was 59.24% White, 11.96% Black or African American, 0.71% Native American, 12.02% Asian, 0.21% Pacific Islander, 10.16% from other races, and 5.69% from two or more races. 23.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,611 households out of which 26.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.8% were married couples living together, 12.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.7% were non-families. 34.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 3.02. In the city, the population was spread out with 20.9% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 33.3% from 25 to 44, 25.3% from 45 to 64, and 13.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 87.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $51,792, and the median income for a family was $61,451, these figures had risen to $65,525 and $82,582 as of a 2007 estimate. Males had a median income of $46,683 versus $41,478 for females. The per capita income for the city was $29,025. About 5.5% of families and 8.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.1% of those under age 18 and 5.1% of those age 65 or over. Government In Los Angeles County, Culver City is located in the 2nd Supervisorial District, currently represented by Mark Ridley-Thomas. In the California State Legislature, Culver City is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Culver City is in . Public services The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services SPA 5 West Area Health Office serves Culver City."About Us." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 18, 2010. The department operates the Simms/Mann Health and Wellness Center in Santa Monica, serving Culver City."Simms/Mann Health and Wellness Center." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 27, 2010. The United States Postal Service operates the Culver City Post Office at 11111 Jefferson Boulevard and the Gateway Post Office at 9942 Culver Boulevard."Post Office Location - CULVER CITY." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008."Post Office Location - GATEWAY." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Culver City is served by its own police force, the Culver City Police Department, located at 4040 Duquesne Avenue."Culver City Police Department ." Culver City is served by its own fire department, the Culver City Fire Department, has its headquarters located at 9600 Culver Boulevard.culvercity.org Sister cities * Capo d'Orlando, Messina, Sicily, Italy * Iksan, South Korea * Kaizuka, Japan * Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada * Uruapan, Michoacán, Mexico Notable people *Art Alexakis, musician, founder and lead singer of the band Everclear *Drew Barrymore, actress *Shayla Beesley, actress *Big Boy, radio host *Jack Black, actor *Jackson Browne, singer, songwriter, and musician *Michael Bumpus, NFL player, Seattle Seahawks *Gary Carter, Major League Baseball player, Hall of Famer *Michael Chacon, professional fixed-gear bike rider *Tiffany Cohen, double-gold champion in swimming at the 1984 Summer Olympics *Dee Dee Davis, actress *Jeff Fisher, NFL coachJeff Fisher Speaker Booking Agent – Hire Jeff Fisher for a Celebrity Appearance *Tim Foli, Major League Baseball player *Dick Gautier, actor *Rocky George, guitar player, Suicidal Tendencies *Kron Gracie, son of Rickson Gracie, teaches Brazilian Jiu Jitsu in town *Charles Herbert, actor *Win Headley, NFL and CFL player *Howard Hughes, founder of Hughes Aircraft *Helen Hunt, Oscar-winning actress *HuskyStarcraft, aka Mike Lamond, YouTube commentator *Darrin Jackson, Major League Baseball player and MLB sportscaster *Taran Killam, actor and comedian *Tim Layana, Major League Baseball player *Masiela Lusha, Albanian-American actress and poet *Ron Mael, musician, member of Sparks *Bill Monning, California State Senator *Michael Richards, actor and comedian *Michael Ruppert, journalist and former LAPD officer *Ryan Sherriff, Major League Baseball player *Robert Trujillo, bass player with Suicidal Tendencies, Ozzy Osbourne, and Metallica *Gwen Verdon, four-time Tony Award-winning actress See also * Westside (Los Angeles County) References External links * * Culver City Unified School District * Culver City Times - The Online Community for Culver City Category:Culver City, California Category:1913 establishments in California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Settlements established in 1913 Category:Westside (Los Angeles County)